Inductors are used in power meters for detecting the amount of power flowing through a power line. When the amount of power flowing through a power line changes, the strength of magnetic field generated from the power line is changed, and electric power is generated in the inductor according to the change of the magnetic field. The power meter detects the amount of power flowing through the power line by monitoring electric power generated in the inductor.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-86593) discloses a semiconductor device provided with an inductor for detecting electric power by using a wiring layer around an internal circuit.